What have you done
by Luna Elisa Marie
Summary: Why did Victoria pick him? This is exactly what she has done. Full summary inside. One-shot based on a song: What have you done. Victoria and Riley. Got the idea after seeing Eclipse so movie based. Enjoy!


**This is the 2012 version.**

**A/N: It's me again, this time with a one shot! My first one shot to be correct. Not the couple Bella and Edward, well a little bit but this one shot is dedicated to Victoria and Riley. After seeing Eclipse I had to write a fanfic about these two. I don't own anything from the Twilight series and I don't own the song "What have you done?" by Within Temptation ft. Keith Caputo from the band Life of Agony.**

**Written in 3rd person. Rated T. Hope you like it, it was really hard though to write this one. I saw Eclipse two times so some parts aren't correct. It's based on the movie. Contains spoilers. I suck at summary's. **

**Reviews are welcome :-) I hope you like it. **

**Luna Elisa Marie**

_Title_: What have you done?

_Summary:_ Why did Victoria pick him? She used him and let him think that she loved him. She couldn't love him, her heart still belonged to James and it always would be. She didn't care about him, she still wants revenge on Edward for killing her mate so she decided to take reinforcement. She took the human Riley away and changed him into a vampire. A whole army was on his way to destroy the Cullens and Bella. This is exactly what she has done,

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love._

She didn't care he loved her. She didn't care if she hurted him. She changed him into a vampire because she wanted revenge, revenge on Edward for killing her beloved mate James. She wanted revenge and she had a plan in mind, she wanted to kill his mate Bella so they were equal. She changed Riley because she didn't had an other choice, he was the perfect guy to kill Bella. No he was designed to kill her and her boyfriends family, she was sure that this time; Bella Swan and the Cullens would die!

_What have you done now?_

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?

It all started a few weeks ago. She was out hunting for a prey until she saw him. He was coming out of the club, probably just finished working. She still couldn't believe it. After one year her true mate was dead. She still wanted revenge, nothing that could stop her. Nothing that could stop Victoria, not even those rich friendly family of the Cullens, not even those stupid wolfs, they might killed Laurent but they won't kill her!

_What have you done now?_

She was searching for something nice. She sniffed and was suddenly met by a delicious calling scent. She saw him.., the guy who just left the club. He was walking through an alley, he could feel eyes on him but he didn't want to turn around.

He, better known as Riley Biers never thought today was his last human day. He still felt two eyes on him, watching him, every step he took and he couldn't take it any longer.

He turned around and yelled: "Who's there?"

Suddenly a shadow came across him. "Help." He knew there was something going on. He ran away but was met with the shadow and he was too late. "What do you want?" he yelled helplessly. What did he or she want from him?

She bit him in his hand, blood poured out of his hand. She ran away and hid herself behind a wall, waiting for him until he completly changed. She saw him fighting against the pain but he couldn't do anything about it. After a few more yells, he changed into something what she was... a vampire. He was not a human anymore, he was now part of the mystical creature who only appear in the night and are thirsting for blood.

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... (What have you done now!)  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you

She waited for him, she knew it! A few months after Riley's change he created an army, a newborn army. She looked from a far, she was smiling or no smirking because she picked someone good and she was hundred percent sure she wouldn't regret her decision. She told him to change humans into vampires, she didn't need to help, he could do it perfectly on his own.

_What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done now?  
What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done now?  
_

Meanwhile he changed more humans into vampires. The army was growing. They were fighting each other as if their lives depended on it.

At the Cullen residents, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were watching the news on CNN.

"Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are battled by the escaled murders and dissapearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a widly active serial killer." reported the newsreporter.

Bella and Edward came in, holding hands like real mates do.

"The newborns... someone's creating an army." Carlisle said as he thought. Thinking about a person who would do something like that.

"_An army of vampires?" _Bella said confused.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?  
_

_What have you done now!  
_

Riley had a hard time to control the newborns. They would not listen to him and they killed each other. But somehow he managed to because of _her_. He always thought of _her_. The love of his life.

"Somethings coming... something bigger than anyone of us alone. And if you can't control yourself, we are all going to die. What's done is done. Clean up after yourselves." The newborns looked at him full admiration.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away ...oh (What have you done now!)  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

She let him decide. They (the Cullens) knew nothing about Victoria creating an army. Well she didn't exactly, it was Riley who did the job.

"Welcome to the army." Victoria said and smiled.

What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done! What have you done!  
What have you done now?

"You're not coming with us?" Riley asked astonished.

"It'll be a last minute decision. I told you how it works." Victoria said.

"The Cullens have powers." Riley said acknowledged.

"Don't underestimate them, Riley!" Victoria hissed. "You'll have the numbers but they'll be able to inticipate your every move."

"According to your friend?" Riley asked.

"Yes my _dead _friend." Victoria said through clenched teeth.

"Laurent found out about things, they could do and they killed him." They killed Laurent because he wanted to kill Bella. Laurent wanted to do a favor to Victoria to kill Bella but he failed and got killed by the other friends of Bella, _the werewolves_. "But not before he told me." Victoria mumbled softly.

"Maybe he was wrong." Riley concluded. "I mean this is supposed to be Cullen territory. We've been tearing it up and I'd never ever seen him here."

"You don't trust me?" Victoria said in an almost convincing voice.

"With my life." Riley answered. Oh boy, you're so wrong to trust this woman.

"I'm doing this for us." Victoria said in a normal voice but her red eyes were angry and getting darker. "So that we can feed without retribution. I can't live in fear anymore waiting for them to attack."

"I won't let them." Riley assured Victoria. "I'm going to _end_ the Cullen clan. I swear."

But did Riley really thought he could compete against the Cullens?

Victoria kissed him, knowing that this time Bella and the Cullens were going to die. She was sure that Riley and the army could attack the family while she went to Edward and Bella. Trying to kill them.

"I love you. A lot." Victoria whispered in his ear and Riley was so stupid to believe it. Riley placed sweet kisses on her neck and on Victoria's face appeared a smirk. She knew that she had him under her control.

_What have you done! What have you done!_

There he stood, waiting for the army to stand behind him. Together they formed a team and this team is ready for a fight!

_What have you done!_

There they were, coming out of the water. He looked confident. He was sure of it that they, (the Newborn army) are going to win this battle.

_What have you done!_

The fight began. The Cullens and the werewolves vs the Newborn army. In full speed they began to attack each other. Some of the Newborns were easy to destroy, others were tougher. Victoria watched from a few miles away in the forest and saw some being murdered from the army. She ran away, searching for Bella.

_What have you done now?  
_

Victoria found Bella by following Edward's scent. She knew she was with him. Mates stayed together.

_He_ was the first one to show himself to them.

_Riley Biers_, the guy who dissapeared one year ago.

Edward tried to convince Riley that Victoria is using him.

Victoria jumped out of a tree and tried to tell Riley that he mustn't listen to him. "I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria remembered Riley.

He nodded and he shot a death glare at Edward.

Edward denies and tells Riley, he can read minds, including Victoria's so he knows how she thinks of him.

"He's lying." Victoria hissed at Riley.

Riley started to doubt and looks questionly at Victoria. Did he changed his mind? Victoria keeps telling him that she loves him but it's all just a lie, only Riley doesn't think of this as a lie. He thinks she's telling him the truth.

He thinks about it for a while and after he made a decision, he looks at Edward and Bella and says: "You're dead."

He picked Victoria's side. As Riley wants to attack, Seth jumps on is swung back and forth by Seth and if that's not enough Seth bites his hand off.

Victoria tries to run away but Edward challenges her by telling that this is the only easy chance she gets. He also challenges her to tell about her dead mate James.

She gets angry and jumps on Edward, gliding them both into the white snow. Victoria tries to get Bella but is being pulled away by Edward.

She practically flies in the air and hits a tree, she holds on to the tree and looks deathly at them.

Riley still tries to fight Seth off. Riley kicks Seth and this is Riley's chance to escape while Edward is punching Victoria.

Riley joins Edward and Victoria and Edward is helpless against one vampire and one newborn vampire.

Bella decides to help Edward out by finding a stone and let the stone slip on her left arm.

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends_

A stream of blood appears on her ivory skin. Riley and Victoria can't resist and look with lust in their eyes at Bella. Edward frees himself out of their grip and attacks Victoria.

Seth returnes and grabs Riley. Riley screams for help, screaming to Victoria but she's busy with her mission; killing Bella. The Cullens didn't matter to her anymore, _she_ was the one who she wanted to kill. Bella Swan will die!

Seth dragged Riley into the forest and killed him. The last sound Riley made was a screech, just like the last sound he made when he was human.

Victoria turned her attention back to Bella. She knew that she was all alone now, Riley is dead but in time Edward grabs Victoria and bites her head off. And with one push, Victoria is falling on the ground, into the white snow.

Victoria is dead. Edward grabbed a lighter, turned it on and lit the flame against Victoria's body. He watched as Victoria's corpse burned into the flames, later there will only be ash.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away ...oh (What have you done now!)  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away ...oh (What have you done now!)  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Are they both in heaven or in hell?

Let's start with Riley..., let us say that we don't know where he is but one thing is sure, Riley could still be alive now _if_ he listened to Edward but he was too stubborn to listen to Victoria. He chose her side and that drove him to death. He was crazy to believe her but he was madly and deeply in love with her. As if Victoria pulled a spell on him.

Something she _never _could. She could never love someone else except her mate. _James._

So what exactly has she done?

She turned an innocent human guy into a vampire to _try_ (because it didn't work out the way it should be) to kill the mate of the guy who killed her mate by creating an army full of vampires.

She wanted revenge but she didn't and never got one. At least Victoria tried but she failed miserably. But she doesn't have to worry about it now, she's back with her mate again or is she still apart from him?

The story has been told and this is what she has exactly done.


End file.
